Feliz aniversario
by TaniaC
Summary: AU - Inuyasha ha olvidado su aniversario de bodas, Kagome está furiosa. ¿Podrá él compensarselo?
1. Insensible

Hola, bueno, no pude evitar escribir esto.

Una historia pequeñita, muy ligera, muy cursi. Lo siento, no me pude resistir. Y bueno, Inuyasha no me pertenece y eso, ya saben.

**Capitulo 1: Insensible **

Un insensible, un bruto, un animal, Kagome ya no encontraba el apelativo más insultante para dedicar a ese hombre que tenía por marido. ¡Olvidar su aniversario! Es decir, ella sabía que él era por demás alguien que no recordaba fechas importantes, pero Kagome se había encargado de recordárselo desde hace un mes y durante todos los días.

–Inuyasha, no olvides que mañana…

–Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, – le había dicho él –es nuestro aniversario, Kagome, lo has repetido incansablemente los últimos treinta días de este mes, te juro que no podría olvidarlo –bufó intentando sonar molesto pero una sonrisa dirigiéndole a su esposa una mirada divertida.

–Bien –respondió la joven mujer acurrucándose nuevamente en su brazo.

–No te duermas, sabes que tengo que irme pronto –le reprendió amablemente Inuyasha mientras acariciaba con suavidad la negra cabellera de la mujer a su lado.

–No te vayas –murmuró casi como un ronroneo aferrándose a su pecho –quédate conmigo.

– ¿Y tener que soportar tu mal humor de las mañanas?, gracias, pero no –bromeó mientras tocaba con su índice la punta de la pequeña nariz respingada –además que harían Miroku sin mí en la oficina.

Kagome rió divertida ante el pensamiento.

–Seguramente Sango te mataría si no le cuidas esas manos inquietas.

–Seguro, ¿No querrás un esposo muerto como regalo para mañana en nuestro aniversario eh?

–Ciertamente, no, no me gustaría un esposo muerto ni mañana ni nunca –afirmo ella, sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda tan solo de haber acunado esa idea y entonces por inercia se abrazó más fuerte a Inuyasha.

–Y no lo tendrás –le aseguró depositando un beso en su frente –si me dejas ir al trabajo para cuidar que Miroku no acose a su secretaria, o a la mía –agregó.

–De acuerdo… –aceptó Kagome un tanto huraña y soltando el agarre de sus manos contra su marido –Te prepararé el desayuno.

La mujer se levantó despreocupadamente de la cama y las sabanas resbalaron por su cuerpo exquisitamente desnudo dejando a la vista su blanca piel lozana. Inuyasha la devoró con la mirada, no se cansaba de hacerlo, era sencillamente hermosa, perfecta y era suya, pensó posesivo con el pecho inflado de orgullo y de amor.

–Tramposa –rugió mientras la atraía de nuevo al suave y mullido colchón del lecho.

Kagome río cuando Inuyasha le enterró los dedos en las costillas haciéndole cosquillas posicionándose arriba de ella dejándola completamente inmovilizada de la cintura.

–¡No, no, no, basta! –gritó entre carcajadas casi sin aliento – ¡¡basta, Inuyasha!! –gritaba suplicante, las lágrimas de risas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

El aludido simplemente detuvo sus manos para robarle a Kagome el último aliento con un rápido pero apasionado beso. Y ese fue el detonante para encender la pasión de su esposa quien después de dar dos inspiraciones profundas le devolvió el beso con una avidez semejante a la de él.

–¿No que tenías que ir a trabajar? –articulo Kagome entre besos.

–Tu tuviste la culpa –sentenció Inuyasha severamente con la voz ronca –, lo sabes, pequeña pícara.

Sus besos terminaron en su boca, solo para bajar por su cuello dejando por su paso un rastro de fuego excitante. Y entonces Kagome supo perfectamente que Inuyasha llegaría tarde a la la oficina, otra vez.

Pero ese día había sido diferente, Inuyasha se había levantado particularmente temprano, y se había marchado sin despedirse pues ella dormía. Tan desconsiderado… en ese día especial. Kagome no sabía si ponerse a llorar o gritar de coraje, ese marido suyo era un idiota, un patán, un, un…

El teléfono sonó de repente obligándola a interrumpir sus pensamientos asesinos contra Inuyasha.

–¿Si? –gruñó abruptamente por el auricular.

–¿Ves como si tienes un pésimo humor por las mañanas? –bromeó esa voz tan conocida por la bocina.

–¡Inuyasha! – vociferó con sorpresa, olvidando momentáneamente su enojo.

–El mismo.

–¡¿Por qué demonios te fuiste tan temprano sin despedirte sabiendo que hoy…?!

–Lo sé, lo sé, hoy es nuestro aniversario. Lo siento Kag, pero surgió algo aquí sabes, y me necesitan hoy en la tarde en Seúl para cerrar un trato con los coreanos.

Kagome guardó silencio, un silencio que no podía ser bueno, Inuyasha sabía.

–¿Kagome? –aventuró a preguntar Inuyasha un tanto incomodo.

Ella no respondió, el teléfono calló de sus manos haciendo un estruendoso sonido. Se iba a Corea, en su aniversario, el muy desconsiderado…

No supo en qué momento las lágrimas habían comenzado a bajar por sus mejillas, pero allí estaban, prueba tangente de la decepción y del dolor que la noticia le había causado. Ella tenía en el frigorífico guardado el pavo que iba a hornear, las papas peladas para una exquisita ensalada para rellenar el ave, la pasta y el queso para la lasaña, había comprado una carísima botella de champaña y había preparado pie de limón, todo lo que a Inuyasha más le gustaba comer, también tenía dos regalos, pero él simplemente la llamaba y se iba y la dejaba con todo eso para ella sola.

Pues bien, el podía irse a Corea en su vuelo de primera clase, no le importaba entonces, decidió. Tomó su bolso y salió precipitadamente de la casa. Tenía dos boletos para el cine, también, y no pensaba desaprovechar aunque sea el suyo. Cuando estuvo fuera de la casa pensó en conducir su mini Cooper pero había olvidado las llaves en la casa y no había querido volver por ellas, así que simplemente camino unas cuadras y tomó el bus.

Idiota Inuyasha mil veces idiota, pensaba Kagome dolida mientras avanzaba el transporte y miraba por la ventana pestañeando continuamente evitando llorar. ¿De qué había servido recordarle día tras día durante todo el mes de mayo?. De pronto un pensamiento totalmente perverso atravesó su cabeza… Si Inuyasha se iba a Seúl, ¿por qué no ir con él?, por supuesto, se animó, no iba a permitir que ese tonto arruinara su aniversario.

Se bajó en la siguiente parada y corrió hasta que se rompió el tacón de una de sus zapatillas. Magnifico, pensó Kagome, pero ella no se iba a detener ante esa nimiedad, como que se llamaba Kagome que alcanzaría a Inuyasha antes de que tomara ese vuelo, y entonces sabría que quien era ella. Kagome no podía esperar a poner las manos sobre el cuello de su esposo.

Después de tomar un taxi y de obligar al pobre chofer a surfear a través del congestionado tráfico de las calles de Tokio hacia el aeropuerto, se obligó a correr más hasta llegar a la sala de espera donde verificó los horarios de los vuelos en el tablero. Bien, el vuelo a Seúl aún no salía, suspiró aliviada, y se desplomó sobre el suelo totalmente agotada y exhausta. Ella no debió esforzarse tanto, pensó arrepentida ya demasiado tarde.

–¡Señorita!

La voz de una mujer llegó a sus oídos en la oscuridad y de pronto todo lo ocurrido llegó a su cabeza de golpe haciéndola incorporarse desconcertada y observar al pequeño grupo de personas acumuladas a su alrededor.

–¿Donde…?

–En el aeropuerto de Tokio, y usted se acaba de desmayar –contestó la encargada sabiendo de antemano la pregunta.

–¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cuánto tiempo pasé aquí tirada? –preguntó preocupada.

–Solo unos minutos, no se preocupe, ¿está usted bien? –preguntó otro hombre con el uniforme de la aerolínea.

Kagome asintió.

–¿Entonces no ha salido el vuelo a Seúl? –la respuesta a esa pregunta definiría el curso de su vida durante los próximos días.

–Sale en quince –contestó la misma mujer de antes.

–Oh… –su mente quedó momentáneamente en blanco, aunque no demasiado – ¡oh! ¡Tengo que vocear a alguien por el micrófono, por favor!

–Pero…

–Mi marido se va en un vuelo a Seúl, por lo que más quiera, yo necesito decirle algo importante.

–Muy bien –concedió la mujer de mediana edad.

Unas manos amables ayudaron a Kagome a ponerse en pie y ésta siguió a la encargada hasta el micrófono.

–¿A quién está usted buscando?

–Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho.

E inmediatamente después de eso, la voz de la mujer se escuchaba en los altavoces por todo el lugar.

«_Señor Inuyasha Taisho, señor Inuyasha Taisho, su esposa desea localizarlo, repito, su esposa desea localizarlo, favor de reportarse en la sala 9_»

Kagome cruzó los dedos y espero.

Y espero.

Y espero.

–Lo siento – le informó la mujer, sacando a Kagome del letargo en el que había caído.

–Oh, sí, bueno, gracias de cualquier forma.

Sus pies prácticamente se arrastraban pesadamente al caminar fuera del lugar, y las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos luchando por salir. Bueno, quizás ahora si podría permitirse llorar. Todo el magnífico día planeado se había ido por el caño. Primero Inuyasha se iba sin despedirse, luego le hablaba para decirle que ni siquiera iba a volver para celebrar su aniversario, después olvida dentro de su casa las llaves del auto –y de su casa también–… cuando por fin intenta luchar por rescatar su día, se le rompe un tacón, se retrasa por el trafico, se desmaya en el aeropuerto, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, también había perdido su bolso en alguna parte del trayecto de toda esa vorágine de acontecimientos, ¿qué podía ir peor en ese miserable día?

Un trueno se escuchó en el cielo, mientras pequeñas gotas de lluvia empezaban a dejarse caer desde las nubes, que ella no se había tomado la molestia de observar antes.

–Tenía que abrir mi gran bocota –farfulló derrotada sin ningún ánimo por esconder su desazón.

Caminó no supo por cuánto tiempo bajo la lluvia, las gotas la golpeaban sin piedad haciéndola sentir más miserable y más pequeña. Tenía que ver el lado bueno, al menos enjuagaba sus lágrimas… una sonrisa irónica apareció en sus labios, definitivamente no había lado bueno que la hiciera sentir mejor en ese momento. Se abrazó a sí misma cuando un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

–Todo esto es tú culpa, Inuyasha –dijo en voz baja para sí misma –si tan solo te hubieras quedado, idiota, insensible…

–¿Quién es insensible? –le preguntó una voz familiar.

* * *

Y viene todo seguidito, así que vayan al siguiente capitulo. Gracias por leer.


	2. Sorpresa

¡Y continúa!

**Capitulo 2: Sorpresa**

–Kouga –respondió sin muchos ánimos ella.

–¿Un mal día?

–Sí.

–Mírate, estas empapada, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa? –, ofreció amablemente el apuesto hombre.

Kagome pareció meditarlo unos segundos, pero entonces recordó que no tenía llaves, y solo pudo negar levemente con la cabeza.

–No, gracias, me gusta caminar –dijo –bajo la lluvia –agregó finalmente.

–No creo que sea muy sano. Déjame que te acompañe –y entonces desplegó su paraguas cubriéndola del agua que se precipitaba sobre su magullado cuerpo, y silenciosamente ella agradeció a Kouga por ser tan precavido.

Kouga era un viejo pretendiente de Kagome, él había hecho su gran, gran intento –Kagome tenía que darle crédito– por conquistarla antes de que conociera a Inuyasha en la universidad. Pero ella solo seguía viendo a Kouga como un buen amigo, jamás sintió por él lo que llegó a sentía por Inuyasha. Ahora de vez en cuando lo veía pero a veces le incomodaba que él siguiera siendo tan galante cuando ella estaba casada. Kouga no era un hombre en absoluto feo, era alto, bien parecido, con unos preciosos ojos azules y un cabello largo y castaño digno de un comercial de shampoo y Kagome estaba segura que cierta amiga pelirroja podría hacerlo lo feliz suficiente que él merecía.

–Kagome, ¿estás segura que no quieres que te lleve a casa?, está oscureciendo – cuestionó amablemente tomando su mano y sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

–No Kouga, de verdad –se limitó a agradecer, en realidad no tenía ganas de rememorar su día con él.

–De acuerdo, al menos ha dejado de llover –sonrió tiernamente –no me agrada dejarte Kag, pero tengo un compromiso – ¿estarás bien?

Kagome se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

–Seguro, no te preocupes.

–Muy bien –dijo besando su mano y paso a retirarse en sentido contrario al que habían caminado.

–Si claro – se auto-reprendió –, estaré bien cuando pueda estar en una cama y descansar mi cabeza sobre una almohada.

Su destino: la casa de Sango. No tenía otro lugar al que ir en Tokio, y después de una horas ella estaba parada afuera del apartamento de su amiga tocando la puerta.

–¡Kagome! –dijo Sango al abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Kagome hecha un desastre –¡¿Pero que te pasó?!

–Sango…

Bien, ella había pensado en explicarle a su amiga su decadente mal día pero las lágrimas se le adelantaron y entonces ambas mujeres se abrazaron, Sango brindándole consuelo y ella desahogando su pena. Vaya fiasco, pensó la pelinegra con un terrible desazón en la boca.

–¿Y que haces aquí?, es decir, hoy es tu aniversario con Inuyasha, y tu y él deberían…

–Ni lo digas, el infeliz se largó a Corea en un viaje de negocios sin importarle nada… Ay Sango, ni si quiera pude darle la sorpresa… yo…

Y de nuevo un mausoleo de lágrimas y lamentos comenzó y justo en el momento en que Miroku apareció en escena.

–¡¿Pero qué haces aquí, Kagome?! –preguntó visiblemente asombrado y desconcertado el hombre.

–Pasa –respondió Sango dedicándole su más aterradora mirada como advertencia –que tu amigo plantó a Kagome en su aniversario, y que Kagome, como mi amiga, puede venir a esta casa cuando le plazca.

–Si claro, no me malinterpretes, Sango, amor, pero se suponía que ella debía estar con Inuyasha hoy, por, er… –Miroku guardó silencio un instante, como reflexionando su respuesta – Inuyasha me llamó apenas, está preocupado, intentó llamarte al celular pero tampoco no contestabas. Deberías volver a casa, realmente sonaba desesperado.

–Él no está en casa Miroku, se fue a Seúl, ¿ni siquiera a ti te lo dijo? –informó Kagome con un tono bastante triste en su voz.

El hombre se rascó la nuca confundido y murmurando algo inteligible se volvió a su habitación. Mujeres, pensó él.

–Perdona que te haya molestado, Sango, es que no tenía otro lugar a donde ir.

–No le hagas caso a Miroku, a veces es tan idiota como Inuyasha –vociferó deliberadamente en voz alta, asegurándose de que su esposo la escuchara –te voy a preparar un poco de té, así que recuéstate un rato en el sillón, ¿de acuerdo? –le instó la castaña casi en tono maternal.

Kagome asintió sin más respuesta, y antes de que pudiera probar ese té, ella ya se había quedado dormida.

El timbre sonó diez minutos después e inmediatamente apareció un Inuyasha hechando maldiciones en un torbellino a la casa de sus amigos.

–¿Dónde está Kagome? –exigió con voz grave y visiblemente enojado.

Si no fueran Sango y Miroku sus amigos de muchos años, ellos ciertamente le hubieran temido. Pero no era el caso, y ellos se habían acostumbrado por demás a humor gruñón y huraño de Inuyasha.

–Tranquilo, perro –le tranquilizó Sango, sabiendo que él se ofendía con ese apelativo –deja de gritar, ella duerme sobre el sofá, y más vale que no la incomodes con tú mal humor, ella no tuvo lo que se dice precisamente como un buen día, ¿entiendes? –aclaró ante la fulminante mirada de Inuyasha –¡Y todo es por tu culpa! –explotó –¿No deberías estar ahora en Seúl? Claro, el señor no puede dejar de lado los negocios por un insignificante día, ¿no?

–¿De qué demonios hablas, Sango? –Inuyasha no estaba de humor para los ataques de histeria de nadie, eso se notaba a leguas –la única persona a la que dije que iba a Seúl fue a Kagome, quería darle una sorpresa, ¡pero entonces cuando llegué a casa ella no estaba y cuando intenté llamarla ella no me contestó!

Sango lo vio con una mirada escrutadora evaluando la situación y pasó sus ojos a Miroku quien estaba a unos metros recargado en el marco de la puerta.

–Es verdad Sanguito –confirmó él –, el buen Inuyasha tenía todo un interesante plan el cual yo le ayudé a estructurar. Una salida a un restaurante, una velada en una hermosa, exclusiva, y muuuy cara habitación de un hotel en el centro de la ciudad y mañana, se supone, partían en un vuelo a la isla de Taketomi en Okinawa a la playa de Kondoi.

Sango quedó perplejo parpadeando un par de veces.

–Pero la idea de decir que se iba en un viaje de negocios para sorprenderla no fue mía –se apresuró a aclarar.

Inuyasha gruñó bastante molesto y se dirigió donde reposaba su esposa y entonces el corazón se le calló a los pies. Tenía un aspecto terrible. En sus mejillas el rastro de las lágrimas, su cabello despeinado y su ropa desaliñada y húmeda aún. Se acercó a ella y tocó su frente con delicadeza comprobando sus temores: tenía fiebre.

–Maldición –masculló.

–¿Qué sucede? –Sango entraba a la sala desde el recibidor solo para encontrarse a Kagome en brazos de Inuyasha.

–Temperatura alta –se limitó a responder mientras daba grandes zancadas hacía la salida –La llevo a casa, gracias por cuidar de ella.

Y sin más palabras Inuyasha salió de la estancia y pronto de la casa con su pequeña y enferma esposa en brazos.

–¡Siempre me exaspera! –comentó Sango a Miroku aún con la vista en la puerta.

–Sabes que Inuyasha es así, al menos dijo gracias –se encogió sin más él –. Además, si Kagome no se hubiera precipitado a…

–Miroku…

–¿Si, Sanguito?

–Callate.

–Sí.

Bueno, ¿y quién podía decirle que no a Sango?

Inuyasha abrió –con mucha dificultad, a decir verdad – la puerta del copiloto de su BMW y colocó con delicadeza a Kagome en el asiento y antes de retirarse rozó apenas la delicada y febril mejilla con su pulgar.

–Pequeña estúpida –musitó con afecto y una mirada cargada de una mezcla de frustración y culpabilidad en sus orbes ambarinas.

Tan rápido como Inuyasha solía conducir, solo fue cuestión de minutos que estuvieran en casa. El volvió a tomarla en sus brazos, recargando con suavidad la cabeza de Kagome en su pecho mientras trasladaba el débil cuerpo hasta su cama.

–Tonta –seguía reprimiéndole con un tono muy suave en su voz. Cuando por fin llegó a la habitación la depositó con tanto cuidado en la cama como si ella pudiese romperse y a continuación le quitó la ropa y le puso una ligera bata de dormir. –Idiota –volvió a decirle tan bajo que apenas él se escuchó.

Besó su frente caliente, besó también su nariz y no olvidó tampoco de besar sus labios. Besos rápidos, totalmente inocentes, tiernos. Cubrió el delicado rostro de Kagome con sus labios y sus besos. No podía culparla completamente de todo, no cuando ella había sufrido tanto pensando en que él se había ido. No cuando la había hecho llorar. Y aún así seguía siendo una tonta, su tonta. La incorporó con cuidado y abrazó a la mujer inconsciente en su cama. Kagome se removió en el abrazo, murmurando algo inteligible.

–¿Qué dices? –le preguntó él muy cerca de su oído sin aflojarla ni un ápice.

–No me dejes –balbuceó dentro de su fiebre –quédate, quédate conmigo.

–Tonta, siempre estaré contigo –le aseguró mientras hundía su rostro en la mata de azabaches cabellos y aspiraba el particular aroma de azaleas de su mujer.

No podría de ser de otra forma, pensó convencido.

* * *

Aaaaaa, toda esa miel estaba luchando por ser plasmada en este mini fic, lo siento!! Esta pareja me provoca ataques azucarados.

Sigan adelante por favor, solo falta el epilogo =)! Y gracias por leer.


	3. Feliz aniversario

**Epilogo: Feliz aniversario**

Gran parte de la noche Inuyasha se dedicó a cuidarla. Para bajarle la fiebre le preparó un té de raíces que por demás ella detestaba, pero aún somnolienta la obligó a tomarlo hasta la última gota. Ese viejo remedio jamás fallaba. Después de eso ella durmió profundamente mientras Inuyasha veló gran parte de su sueño, observándola, nunca se cansaba de hacerlo. Llevaban casados dos años, pero la conocía desde hacía siete.

–Vamos Inuyasha, tenemos que ir a conocer a las chicas de nuevo ingreso –le había insistido Miroku arrastrándolo hacia el edificio de artes –dicen que las de arte de este año están como quieren.

Inuyasha recordaba perfectamente ese día, había chocado con una muchachita bastante alegre, que se había enojado porque le había tirado sus cosas. Ella lo había encarado y curiosamente no se había intimidado por su ceño ni su mejor gesto de "soy-un-chico-malo". Y así era como había comenzado esa peculiar relación amor-odio con Kagome. Al principio se fastidiaba con verla, le molestaba su presencia, y la evitaba con frecuencia, pero después se dio cuenta que su vida resultaba muy aburrida si, casualmente, no estaba peleando con ella. Así fue que comenzó a permanecer más tiempo a su lado para fastidiarla constantemente, y tenía como pretexto el hecho de que su mejor amigo, léase: Miroku, tuviera una estrecha relación con Sango, quien ya en ese entonces era la mejor amiga de Kagome.

Kagome e Inuyasha pasaban tres cuartos de su tiempo juntos peleando, mientras que el resto lo pasaban bien con Sango y Miroku. Pero no fue sino hasta que Inuyasha se graduó un año antes que ella, y que ya no la veía con la misma frecuencia, cuando se dio cuenta en qué medida le afectaba la ausencia de la muchacha y cuanto sus sentimientos hacia ella se habían incrementado. Como él ya no tenía ningún tipo de pretexto valido para verla ahora que sus caminos se habían separado, comenzaron a salir. Incluso en su relación ellos no dejaban escapar esporádicamente una buena discusión, y si no había motivos para reñir entonces jugaban apuestas por cualquier cosa. Parecía como si enfrentarse fuera el placer culpable de ambos.

Una sonrisa se le escapó involuntariamente de los labios al recordar la vez en que le propuso matrimonio. Él no era un tipo excepcionalmente romántico, pero había querido complacerla –y convencerla–, así que ideó todo un elaborado plan, que, curiosamente, también había terminado en desastre. El plan original había sido darle pistas a lo largo del día que pasarían en el parque de diversiones, en la pista de patinaje y en los jardines Rikugien, y finalmente culminaría con un anillo ridículamente caro que iría escondido en el postre de ella. Pero hubo un fallo imprevisto cuando intercambiaron los postres y él se terminó comiendo el anillo. Tuvieron que hacerle un lavado de estomago y allí fue cuando Kagome, en el hospital, conmovida, aunque el plan hubiese fracasado, lo aceptó gustosa y totalmente complacida.

Inuyasha regresó a la realidad cuando su pequeña esposa se removió incomoda en la cama, y con voz débil lo llamó por su nombre.

–Aquí estoy Kag –le respondió tranquilamente con un dulce matiz en su tono.

–¿Cuándo regresaste de Seúl? –preguntó abriendo sus ojos y fijando sus lagunas de chocolate en él.

Inuyasha la contempló unos minutos más, su cara cubierta por una película de sudor, producto de la fiebre que parecía amedrentarse con el paso de las horas, y los hermosos ojos de avellanas vidriosos.

–En realidad, nunca me fui –declaró con una expresión indescifrable.

–Nunca…

–No, solo quería darte una sorpresa, pero parece que no funcionó como esperaba. Ya ves que nunca se me han dado bien.

Kagome sonrió, una sonrisa amplía y sincera que reflejaba amor y el corazón de Inuyasha dio inevitablemente un vuelco, como siempre cuando ella lo hacía, así que topó cariñosamente su frente propia con la de ella mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras con sus manos sujetaba firmemente el rostro femenino.

–Mira todo el caos que causaste Kag, pequeña tonta, y también lograste enfermarte… un desperdició de los boletos de avión y las reservaciones en los hoteles –esperó un instante hasta recibir la mirada interrogativa que necesitaba para continuar su explicación –Pensaba en que tuviéramos una segunda luna de miel en Okinawa, y varios días atrás estuve haciendo llamadas. Hoy en la mañana, es cierto que fui a terminar un negocio para así poder tener libre la semana para esas vacaciones.

–Oh… –murmuró tristemente al comprender el curso que habían tomado las cosas por el malentendido, y lo que había arruinado al tomar conclusiones adelantadas.

–Aún podemos ir pasado mañana cuando te hayas mejorado –le tranquilizó.

Kagome asintió sintiendo los ojos aguársele por las lágrimas, mientras lo rodeaba fuertemente con sus brazos por la cintura.

–Lo siento –exclamó avergonzada. Había dudado de Inuyasha, y lo había insultado pensando que él había olvidado aquel día… –Tú también tuviste la culpa –se defendió intentando quitarse la sensación de culpa.

–¿Nunca te rindes cierto? –la recriminó separándose de ella unos centímetros solo para darse cuenta de que ella lloraba.

–Realmente lo siento, lo arruine para ambos –sollozó desconsoladamente ahora.

–Oh, vamos no es el fin del mundo… espera –Inuyasha salió disparado de la habitación y regresó antes de que Kagome pudiera reaccionar, solo para colocarle en las manos una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. –Anda, ábrelo –la instó.

Dentro había una hermosa peineta tallada en plata con un delicado brocado que brillaba con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes. Inuyasha la quitó de las manos paralizadas de su mujer y se la colocó en el cabello recogiendo unos mechones al lado de su oreja.

–Gracias –expresó sonrojada y tímida ante el regalo –me gusta mucho.

–Me pareció que se vería mejor en ti que en el aparador –se encogió, –pero a mí me gustas más tú.

Kagome volvió a abrazarlo. Y realmente ya no tenía más ganas de soltarlo si no fuera porque ella tenía también deseos de dar su regalo.

–Yo también tengo algo…

–¿De verdad?, ¿y donde esta? –al joven hombre le brillaron los ojos, lo cierto es que él parecía un chiquillo cuando le daban un obsequio y a Kagome le encantaba esa reacción.

Con dificultad se levantó de la cama, siendo ayudada por su esposo quien prácticamente la cargaba pues apenas si lograba que sus pies tocaran el suelo con él sujetándola fuertemente. Se detuvo justo frente al amplio armario y abrió la puerta y le señaló el lugar.

Inuyasha se aventuró a dejarla sostenerse en pie sola mientras tomaba el objeto en sus manos. Una vaina de cuero endurecido que no podía contener otra cosa más que una espada.

–¿Y bien?, desenfúndala.

Y sin más palabras él hizo lo propio, descubriendo una hoja de acero excepcional totalmente afilada en condiciones perfectas en comparación con su funda. No cabía duda que había sido forjada por un herrero artista, pues esta no se comparaba con ninguna otra que tuviese en su salón de colección.

–¡Wow! –solo pudo soltar él.

–Tessaiga

–¿Eh?

–El nombre de la espada, Tessaiga. Es una reliquia que estaba en el templo de mi familia. Batallé mucho con el abuelo para convencerlo de que me la diera –Kagome se detuvo abruptamente cuando el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a moverse. Inuyasha se apresuró a dejar la espada recargada en la pared para tomar a su esposa en brazos y llevarla a la cama.

–¿Estás bien? –cuestionó bastante preocupado tocando su frente para comprobar que la fiebre no había bajado del todo.

–Si, solo me mareé –respondió –en serio, no me mires así, no es como si estuviera agonizando, es normal…

–De acuerdo –aceptó interrumpiéndola no muy convencido.

–Mi abuelo me comentó que esa espada perteneció por mucho tiempo a un legado de youkais perro, y que no sabe cómo pasó a manos de los Higurashi, pero de eso ya hace quinientos años.

–Uhm –articuló ahora sin mucho interés –¿Quizás debería llamar al doctor?

–No Inuyasha, no es nada grave, solo una gripe común… y el segundo regalo.

–¿Segundo regalo?

–Si… bueno, um, ¿ser padre es también un regalo, no?

La noticia fue para Inuyasha como un balde de agua fría, no porque fuera desagradable, si no, porque bueno, no todos los días te enteras de ese tipo de cosas, ¡iba a tener un hijo o hija!, bueno, él no, Kagome, pero la idea se entendía y de pronto sintió que las rodillas se le aflojaban.

–Embarazada… –musitó casi incrédulo.

–Sí, de tres meses –le informó orgullosa tomando su mano – ¿No estás contento?

–No, digo ¡si!, cielos, Kagome –y la abrazó impulsivamente mientras intentaba controlar la euforia –gracias, cielos, yo no… no tengo palabras. –Y para demostrarle su ponto, procedió a besarla, tomando sus labios ansiosamente intentando transmitirle que tan agradecido y bendecido se sentía, no solo con la noticia, si no con ella, el hecho de tenerla a su lado, de tener sus riñas, sus risas, su compañía y toda ella en un conjunto perfecto en una envoltura tan deliciosa, además, no podría ser más afortunado que eso. –Cielos –murmuró, – como te amo – y besó su frente, y terminó con un cariñoso beso en su nariz.

–De nada, yo también –respondió apenas, totalmente turbada por el ataque amoroso que había recibido de su esposo. Y al reponerse depositó un suave y delicado beso en los labios masculinos en réplica –Feliz aniversario, Inuyasha.

De ese día en adelante, Inuyasha jamás necesitaría a Kagome para que le recordara la fecha de los aniversarios, él realmente jamás las olvidaría.

.

.

Fin

* * *

Aw, y así termina la dulce tortura, muchos abrazos, muchos besos, los sobre sature de gestos cariñosos y amor, perdonen ustedes. Espero que no hayan terminado con diabetes.

Ojalá les haya gustado, como dije, es cortisima, iba a ser un oneshot pero era demasiado largo para tal cosa, aunque también demasiado corto. En fin, Muchas gracias por leer. les veo en "Sonata del amor" que también la estoy escribiendo.

Saludos y un gran abrazo de mi parte.


End file.
